Kapu (episode)
Kapu (Forbidden) is the 12th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team investigates the death of a college professor while Kono is given the task of protecting a witness, and Danny attempts to keep his nephew Eric in line. Plot Hawaii Five-0 investigates when a university chemistry professor is found dead in an acid bath. As they investigate the case, Danny Williams is tasked with babysitting his nephew, Eric Williams, one of Danny's unnamed sisters having sent Eric to Hawaii for fear that Eric will get into trouble while also hoping that Danny will be able to straighten him out. Eric often plays jokes and takes things lightly; Danny isn't impressed and calls Eric out on it. The team investigates the case, eventually learning that the professor missed lectures in order to pursue other projects, namely bringing back an extinct plant that might hold the key to curing a disease which the son of the professor's partner has. The killer (whose identity was voted for by fans during the show and differed based on timezone) later attempts to murder Doctor Stevens in his camp, but Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly shoot him first. Meanwhile, Kono is placed in charge of guarding Sang Min, who has returned to Hawaii to testify in a federal case. Sang Min escapes custody to see his family. Kono arranges to have Sang Min transferred back to Halawa prison to be close to them. Eventually, having learned a lot, Eric wants to work in the crime lab. Notes * Eric Williams (later Russo), Danny's nephew, is introduced for the first time. * Danny was Mr. November in the 1998 Newark Police Academy calendar. Image is of Danny in boxing shorts in front of a ring. Quotes Sang Min: Sweet home Waimanalo Where the skies are so blue Sweet home Waimanalo Sang Min's coming home to you. (to Kono) What, no flowers? Kono Kalakaua: Where do I sign for him? U.S. Marshal: Right here. Sang Min: Come on, girl. I came all the way from a haole prison on the mainland to snitch for you. No in-flight movie, no meal service. Least you can do is, uh, show me some love. Kono Kalakaua: Let's get a couple of things straight. One, don't call me girl. You can address me as Officer Kalakaua or don't address me at all. Two, this is not a vacation. You're here to testify at a federal trial in exchange for a sentence reduction. So, please, don't pretend you're doing me any favors. 'Cause, trust me, there are plenty of things I'd rather be doing than babysitting your ass for the next 24 hours. Sang Min: I get it. So you want to hit the shrimp truck before we check into the hotel? Kono Kalakaua: Get in the car. Sang Min: Still spicy. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so your nephew visits from Jersey, and you, uh, bring him on a homicide call? Danny Williams: That's... yep. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Just a hunch, but do you think maybe he would've enjoyed the beach a little more? Danny Williams: Yeah, he's lucky he's not locked up. Okay, couple months ago he gets popped in a stolen car. Make a couple phone calls, get the charges dropped. My sister's worried sick, does not know what to do with him. So she send him to me, maybe I can, I don't know, scare some sense into him. Steve McGarrett: How's that working out? Danny Williams: He just saw his first dead body and he's still acting like a complete idiot so, I guess I have my work cut out for me. Steve McGarrett: Right. College Girl: Kelly, your dads are here to pick you up. Kelly: Those aren't my dads. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry. You think I look old enough to be her father? Danny Williams: That's the.. that's the part you bumped on?! Eric Russo: I'll wait out here. Danny Williams: This is, uh, college. It's not a virus, you cannot catch it. Bram Helms: I think my ribs are broken. Steve McGarrett: Yeah? Bram: Uh-huh. Steve McGarrett: Well, next time a cop calls your name, don't run. Bram Helms: Seriously, it hurts when I breathe. Danny Williams: Then breathe less. Eric Russo: I think I know what I want to do in my life. Danny Williams: Want to be a cop? Eric Russo: No! The job is way too stressful. Danny Williams: Oh. Eric Russo: I want to work in a crime lab. Danny Williams: That's a very good career, Eric. It'd be nice. Eric Russo: You need some sort of degree to do that? Danny Williams: I don't think so. You watch the Discovery Channel, right? Should be okay. Trivia * Michelle Borth / Catherine Rollins is credited but does not appear. * During the live airing of this episode, viewers were able to vote on the murderer through CBS.com or Twitter. This is a first time that viewers have been able to effect the outcome of a primetime drama. * Andy Lawrence first appears in this episode. |} |- |Bullwinkle |Matt L. Jones |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Eric Williams |Andrew Lawrence |Danny's nephew. |- |Rebecca Fine |Janel Parrish |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Dr. Brian Stevens |Jeff Fahey |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jonah Adkins |Mike Manning |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Patrick Roth |Scott Michael Morgan |The killer. |- |Bram Helms |Ward Roberts |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Tyler Brown |Patrick Pintor |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jason Parker |Joe Pineda |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Avery Stephens |Xander Vandenberg |Dr. Brian Stephens's young son. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)